wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Mother Shahraz
Mother Shahraz is a shivarra boss in the Black Temple in Shadowmoon Valley. Besides requiring high amounts of Shadow Resistance the fight is rather basic Tank and spank. All previous bosses (Shade of Akama, Teron Gorefiend, Reliquary of Souls and Gurtogg Bloodboil) need to be killed before the door to Mother Shahraz opens. She must be killed before the raid can gain access to the Illidari Council. Abilities *'Melee': ~7k per hit on plate, never crushing, no swing timer reset on parry, see Brutallus for details. *'Saber Lash': very frequent frontal cleave, 20 yard range, ~30k damage on plate, divided between up to three targets, provides immunity Fatal Attraction for 30 sec *'Fatal Attraction': Randomly timed, teleports three random targets to one location and deals them the demonic energy debuff. Resistible (shadow) *'Demonic Energy': 30 sec debuff, affected players deal 15 yard AoE for ~3k Shadow damage per second. Removed if all afflicted players are 25 yards away from each other *'Silencing Shriek': 9 sec 18 yard range AoE silence, resistible (shadow) *'Beams': Every 9 seconds a beam hits 10 random raid members. Each beam type is repeated three times :*Sinful Beam: 6938-8062 shadow damage :*Sinister Beam: ~2k shadow damage plus knockback for ~50% falling damage :*Vile Beam: ~2.5k shadow damage per tick over 8 seconds :*Wicked Beam: ~4k shadow damage plus 1000 mana burn *'Prismatic Aura': every 15 seconds a different random aura comes to effect which reduces damage of one type and increases damage of another *'Enrage': at 10% she periodically increases damage and attack speed for a short time. After 10 minutes, she enrages permanently Preparation *3 tanks *8-9 healers *normal mix of DPS The main tank wears his normal tanking gear. All other raid members need very high (best maxed) shadow resistance. This is best accomplished using the BT crafted Shadow resistance gear plus the Medallion of Karabor. The Shadow Protection buff is mandatory, a Cauldron of Major Shadow Protection can help too. The fight is very mana intensive for healers. Everybody should have a few Healthstones. Positioning Three tanks must stand close together in front of her to distribute the Saber Lash damage. She must face away from the raid, the melee group sets up behind her. Ranged and healers set up in one big group. It's a good idea to have the raid stand under the right-hand pillar, and the melee group with the boss at the opposite pillar, because the lower ceiling there somewhat reduces falling damage. The encounter can be reset by running to the rear of the room (away from her platform). Fatal Attraction This ability is the most frequent cause for wipes, one common wipe situation occurs when the FA targets are teleported into the melee group, and a Saber Lash happens at the same time. There is some evidence that the beams and FA not only target players, but also totems. It's therefore a very good idea if all shamans continuously keep up four totems. One healer should be predesignated as FA target healer, and spam heal the affected players. They must move apart very quickly, and try not to hurt too many other raid members. This is easier said than done, because often enough two players run in the same direction, both thinking due to lag that the other guy was "behind" and should break off, while in reality they're just close together, and each see themself as being "first". Good communication between the FA targets is essential. Distributed Setup A one-group setup as described above has the disadvantage that the FA targets can be teleported into that one group, and then a lot of AoE damage is taken. By setting up in several (up to four) smaller groups, the number of people affected by the AoE is smaller, while the probability of having some people affected by it increases. Overall, distributed setups have the disadvantage that FA targets have problems to find safe spots to run to. Close-in Setup When the whole raid clusters very close to her ("under her skirt"), nobody can be hit by the beams. The problem is that if only one person does not stand close enough, a wipe is highly probable. Quotes Aggro: * So, business... or pleasure? Taunt: * You play, you pay. * I'm not impressed. * Enjoying yourselves? Special: * You seem a little tense. * Don't be shy. * I'm all yours. Slaying: * Easy come, easy go. * So much for a happy ending. Enraged: * Stop toying with my emotions! Death: * I wasn't finished. Loot See also For Killmovies of this encounter, see the Bosskill Movies page. External links Category:Shivarra Category:Bosses Category:Black Temple mobs